A Dark Magician Family
by teengirl27
Summary: when Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl get together there will be lots of romance, comedy, and adventure DMDMG, summery sucks, rated for future chapters, may change
1. true feelings

Ok to start things off this is my first romance/adventure fic and I can't write good fics so don't criticize me, but if you could help me out I'd appreciate it.

Ok in this story nearly all human like monsters and some other monsters live in that castle from the yugioh series and there is a castle in the north and south areas, Dm and DMG live in the north one and MOBC and MV live in the south.

Finally sometimes I will refer to DM as Mohado and DMG as Mana and all the characters except my own belong to whoever made yugioh.

**

* * *

**

It was a normal day in the monster realm and Dark Magician Girl was practicing a new spell in the training room but she wasn't getting better,

"Why can't I get this right!" she kept trying but every time she tried the spell kept backfiring and she was starting to get tired.

Dark Magician was walking by when he noticed Dark Magician Girl struggling with a spell so he went in with the intention of helping her, after all he was her master.

He showed her what she was doing wrong by correcting her stance, he straightened her arm and straightened her back from a slouch to an upright position, Dark Magician Girl tried again to find that it worked, for a brief moment she cheered until they locked eyes and Dark Magician noticed how he was still holding her,

'This is awkward'

They broke away from each other turning away to hide there blush.

Unaware to the magicians they were being watched,

"Why don't they get together, everyone else knows they love each other except them"

"To be honest I don't know"

The two monsters were close friends of the magicians, the first had blond hair and wore green and brown,

The second wore orange and blue. Both held a sword and both were suggesting what they could do to help. They kept suggesting ideas on what they could do until they decided on what they would do.

Dark magician left the room not noticing the two monsters, he still had a small blush on his face but tried his best to hide it, he went into a random room, leaned back against the wall and started thinking to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------

Celtic Guardian and flame swordsman took this opportunity to see what they really think about each other so they split up and each took a magician…,

-----------------------------------------------------

One of the monsters went up to Dark Magician and started the conversation,

"What are you thinking about?"

"Um …nothing really"

"You love her don't you"

"Yeh, but how can a master and apprentice love each other, were different, besides I don't think she even likes me"

"Of course she does, haven't you ever noticed that when ever she looks at you she suddenly turns away?"

"Yeh, quite a lot but that just proves my point"

"No it doesn't, she turns away because she blushes, she likes you!"

"But still how can master and apprentice love?"

"That's never been a problem, my parents were master and apprentice and that never got in the way, in fact they forgot about it and lived like they were never master and apprentice but two equal monsters who loved each other."

"Say what, so it doesn't matter?"

"For a master you sure ask a lot of questions"

"Well that changes everything, but how can I tell her?"

"Well that, only you can answer"

--------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile the other monster went into the training room where Dark Magician Girl was and started his conversation,

"You ok?"

"Yeh…,just a little tired"

"You love him, don't you"

"What, no, I….err"

"You what"

"Err…, ok you got me, I love him, but, I don't think he likes me, I mean, how can he, I'm such a klutz."

"That's not true, I've heard him say lots of times how you've improved"

"Huh? He, he said that?"

"Yeh, have you ever noticed whenever he looks at you he blushes"

"Um…no…,"

"…But still how will I tell him?"

"That's up to you"

---------------------------------------------------------

"Well any luck?"

"Yep, just as I thought Dark Magician loves her, though for a master he sure asks a lot of questions."

"Don't worry celty I got the same response Dark Magician Girl loves him also though she didn't want to admit it"

"Yeh well, HEY how many times do I have to tell you not to call me celty!"

"Whoa, no need to blow your top!"

"We better hide here comes Dark Magician now"


	2. At Last

Ok in this story nearly all human like monsters and some other monsters live in that castle from the yugioh series and there is a castle in the north and south areas, Dm and DMG live in the north one and MOBC and MV live in the south.

Finally sometimes I will refer to DM as Mohado and DMG as Mana and all the characters except my own belong to whoever made yugioh.

" speech

' thought

* * *

Mana had got back to training as she thought about what flame swordsman had said,

'Could what Flame Swordsman had said been true?'

As she thought about it she started to drift out and wasn't aware of what she was doing, she was in the middle of practicing her new spell when it went wrong and sent the water balloon she was levitating flying out of the door and hit a random monster, unfortunately it was a monster who has a bit of a temper when annoyed. Dark Magician Girl snapped back into reality when she heard the monster come into the room.

Dark magician who was going towards the training room suddenly stopped as he heard a monster shouting something, he by this time had realised something must have happened and started moving at an even faster rate towards the room.

As he entered the room he saw a fire monster who had obviously gotten wet shouting at Mana, and Dark Magician wasn't having any of it. He walked up to the beast and asked what had happened,

"That girl had shot a water balloon at me!"

"It was an accident, I didn't mean to hit you" Dark Magician Girl whined,

The monster was quickly loosing his patience and decided to attack her, the beast sent a fire blast straight at Dark Magician Girl.

Dark magician looked on in shock but wasn't going to let her get hurt, in one swift action he jumped in front of the blast taking the full hit, as he slammed into the wall Dark Magician Girl let out a small shriek and ran up beside him.

The monster on the other hand got fed up and decided to leave the room and get back to what he was doing before the incident.

Dark Magician Girl knelt beside Dark Magician and helped him sit up though she was still confused by his actions, she could understand him sticking up for her but she couldn't understand him risking himself for her.

"Why did you do that?"

"I couldn't let you get hurt, besides I…uh…I…,"

'Come on your making a fool of yourself, just tell her'

"I…I love you"

'There I said it' and with that he shut his eyes and waited for the reply.

Dark Magician Girl froze when she heard this, did he just say what she thought he said, the words she had only dreamed he would say, to her, it was a dream come true.

She leaned in and whispered in his ear the reply that would change them forever,

"I love you too"

Dark Magician opened his eyes and turned to face her, for the first time sky blue eyes met emerald green and they were both now lost in a trance, without realising it they both drew in closer and closer until lips met and they kissed passionately, they shared there first kiss together.

------------------------------------------

Celtic Guardian and Flame Swordsman were once again spying on them, Flame Swordsman was the first to start the conversation,

"About time they got together"

"Uh, speak for yourself"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Kissing creeps me out"

"No wonder you don't have a girlfriend"

"Very funny, let's get out of here before we get caught "

They moved away and started talking about what they saw,

"I've never seen Dark Magician look so nervous"

"You're telling me, but I can't believe that monster would try and hurt Mana"

"Well it's a good thing Mohado was around to protect her…,"

"…oh crap I forgot it's my turn today I got to get going I've got less than one and a half hours to get it ready!"

"See you later"

------------------------------------------

Dinner time was usually either something good or a disaster, though it depended on who cooked the food. You had the good cooks who were most of the human like monsters and some other types, and then there are the not so good cooks. Some monsters would burn the food, others would make it all slimy or mouldy, some made it soggy, and others, well you don't want to know, but when the monsters get sick you can always count on mystical Elf for a remedy.

Then you have some good cooks like mystical Elf who makes herb based food which gives the meal a lot of flavour, Flame Swordsman whose food is nice and spicy, great for cold days, the magicians who make all round food, suitable for both vegetarians and meat eaters, then Celtic Guardian who makes fresh organic meals from traditional recipes. Each monster had to take turns to make dinner, it was a rule of the castle.

Today was a good day because Celtic Guardian got stuck with making dinner so you could guarantee no monsters would get sick.

Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl sat together at the table, they got some strange stares from one or two monsters, which started to annoy them,

"What?"

"Oh, nothing"

While everyone was eating Kuriboh suddenly came in late, flew to his place and dived into the food which in turn got everyone laughing. Kuriboh's fur now had one or two bits of food stuck in it.

After dinner more monsters started staring again only this time it was more disbelief than laughing, Celtic guardian and Flame Swordsman came up to them also looking really annoyed,

"Jeez when word gets out it gets out fast"

"What do you mean?"

"It seems quite alot of monsters know about you two getting together"

"What!"

Mana couldn't help laughing at Mohado's expression which earned her a playful glare.

* * *

sorry i couldn't put one of these summarys on the last chappy,

well i think this is my longest chapter yet

thank you for reviewing my story, i hope i get more with this one


	3. Trouble in the castle

Ok in this story nearly all human like monsters and some other monsters live in that castle from the yugioh series and there is a castle in the north and south areas, Dm and DMG live in the north one and MOBC and MV live in the south.

Finally sometimes I will refer to DM as Mahado and DMG as Mana and all the characters except my own belong to whoever made yugioh.

" speech

' thought

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl got together and most of the monsters have gotten used to this, though some still can't get to terms with this new couple.

Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl were outside on the hilltop watching the dragons fly and clouds go by, Mana cuddled in to Mahado as he stroked her soft blond hair, she let out a soft sigh and looked up at her lover, she had never felt so happy in her life. The hilltop was always a favourite place to go where you can relax and enjoy yourself, day or night it's the ultimate place to go where you're away from the castle and away from annoying monsters. Mana sat up and looked straight at Dark Magician, the same glitter in her eyes was reflected in Mahado's as he pulled her in close and into a kiss, quite a few rumours had got around the castle about how they got together, some thought someone might have put a love spell on them, others thought it might be a summer thing and that it will never last, but no this is different, this was love, pure love, and every second they spent together there love for each other grew.

----------------------------------------

Meanwhile back in the castle,

"I CAN EVAPORATE YOU EASILY!"

"NOT BEFORE I PUT YOU OUT!"

One thing the monsters were good at was fighting, especially the fire and water ones, before they knew it a battle had broke out, fire and water based blasts flooded the room as many monsters took cover behind objects, some monsters got drenched, some got burned, fire was put out and water was evaporated, no one was taking control of the battle, no one was struggling. Celtic Guardian and Flame Swordsman hid behind a chair,

"Where's the magicians when you need them!"

-------------------------------------------

When Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl broke from there kiss they had somehow ended up laying down on the grass, Mana rested her head on Mahado as he gently cradled her in his arms, gently rocking her back and forth, they were both watching the clouds float by. They stayed like that for about half an hour before deciding to go back to the castle.

When they entered the castle they were greeted by a fleeing Celtic Guardian that was being chased by a fire blast that just skimmed Mana,

"TAKE COVER!" was the last thing he said before the fire blast caught up and burned his shirt,

"AHH! Get it off me!"

At that point Kuriboh dropped a water balloon on Celtic Guardian which put the flames out and at the same time annoyed him, Flame Swordsman burst out laughing at the look on his face,

"Very funny."

The four friends were now hiding behind a chair when Dark Magician asked what had happened,

"The fire and water monsters are at it again and everyone else is in the middle of it"

"Well Mana and I will put a stop to it"

"How"

"Just watch us"

Saying that, the two magicians flew above the centre of the fight and managed to spot the two monsters responsible for the fight which wasn't hard they stuck out like sore thumbs, the magicians used there magic to stop them moving, which took them by surprise, they knew whenever that happened it meant trouble and today was no exception.

-------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the real world…

"Yeah! I win, you know what that means"

"Why do I even bother"

"Come on Tristan, don't be a sore looser, all you have to do is, well, buy everyone pizza"

"Yeh I know I know!"

At the pizza place Tristan ordered up a supper large pizza for everyone,

"Hey Joey save some pizza for everyone else!"

"What there's plenty there, dig in already!"

In less than two minutes only one slice remained and there was a big riot about who will get the last piece, though that was quickly settled when Joey spoke,

"Well I won the bet so I should get the last piece"

"Well I hate to say it but Joey's right"

As Tristan said this Joey stuffed the slice in his mouth.

----------------------------------------------

Back in the monster realm the two monsters that had caused the fight now had to clean up the mess, well they had no choice Dark Magician was one of the strongest monsters in the castle.

'Well this stinks, wait a second Dark Magician may be stronger then me but I'm stronger than his little girlfriend.

He sneaked up to Dark Magician Girl and took her by surprise, Mana let out a small yelp, just as he was about to get his revenge he felt something press up against his back this was instantly followed by a familiar voice,

"Don't even think about it"

The monster instantly released Mana and ran back to cleaning up to try and avoid any more trouble.

Dark Magician took one last look at the monster before speaking,

"Glad that's over with"

As he turned back to face Mana he was struck by stray a water balloon which took him by surprise, Mana tried to hold back from laughing at Mahado's misfortune but in the end she let out a small laugh.

Mahado knew exactly who threw it as he saw Kuriboh not too far away in a laughing fit, it wasn't unusual for Kuriboh to do things like that, after all he is a hyper little fuzz ball.

Mana had by this time stopped laughing and was going up to Mahado, with one hand she gently brushed a bang of his hair out of his face and pulled him in to a kiss,

Celtic Guardian took a step back and turned away in disgust,

"Get a corner you two"

The two lovebirds looked once at Celtic Guardian before resuming there kiss, nothing could break them up now.

For the next three weeks life was like this, monsters were getting into trouble, the magicians kept on loving and of course Celtic Guardian kept getting creeped out, that is until one day.

* * *

well thats another chapter, and yes i suck at trying to write fluff,

please review and i'msure DM/DMG fans will like the next chapter which is coming soon


	4. YES

Ok in this story nearly all human like monsters and some other monsters live in that castle from the yugioh series and there is a castle in the north and south areas, Dm and DMG live in the north one and MOBC and MV live in the south.

Finally sometimes I will refer to DM as Mahado and DMG as Mana and all the characters except my own belong to whoever made yugioh.

" speech

' thought

* * *

It was late at night and some monsters were going to bed, Dark Magician was looking for Mana but couldn't find her, he had something he had to ask but he didn't even know if he could or what the outcome would be. Celtic Guardian was coming up when Mahado asked him if he had seen Mana,

"Sorry I haven't seen her yawn maybe she's in her room"

"Nah I tried there already, she isn't in there"

"Why are you looking for her anyway?"

"Um…I'll tell you tomorrow"

"Ok"

Just then Flame Swordsman came up to them and asked what they were talking about,

"Mahado's looking for Mana, have you seen her?"

"Um, not really, wait I saw her about twenty minutes ago, she said something about going outside on the roof."

Dark Magician slapped himself on the head when he heard this,

"DUH, why didn't I think of that? Mana loves to go up on the rooftop to watch the stars go by"

"Well yawn I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow"

"Same here"

After that Celtic Guardian and Flame Swordsman went to bed.

----------------------------------------------

Dark Magician Girl was sitting on the rooftop staring at the stars, she leaned back and let out a small sigh as a soft breeze stroked her gentle face. She sat up as she heard someone come though she already knew who it was, she could tell him out any day.

Dark Magician sat down next to her and looked up at the clear night sky,

'How am I going to say this?'

As Mana turned to face dark Magician she saw something she didn't think she could see in Dark Magician, He looked nervous about something.

"Darky, are you ok? What's wrong?"

"Huh, oh nothing, just thinking"

"Oh come on, I know you better then that, whenever your thinking something's going on, now tell me what's wrong"

Dark Magician sighed and stood up, gently standing Mana up at the same time,

"Mana…"

'Well this is it'

This moment will change everything as everything will depend on one word.

"…oh I'm no good at this, but…"

He got down on one knee,

"…Mana, Will you marry me?"

Mana froze for a moment and many thoughts went through her mind,

Did he just say that, it was a dream come true just to know he loved me but this, this is one big fantasy.

When she snapped out of her thoughts she jumped Mahado to the floor and claimed him in a big hug, she gave the answer that will change them forever,

"YES"

Mana took her lover and claimed him with a loving kiss,

When they finally broke from the kiss Mahado took out a small velvet lined box and opened it to reveal a beautiful ring with a clear blue tinted Gem encased on it, he took it out and slipped it onto her middle finger.

This time Mahado was the one to start the kiss as he gently pulled her in and lips once again met.

It was the perfect night for a proposal, a clear night sky filled with hundreds of bright stars, some of which was said to have shone a bit brighter for the two.

Later the two were back inside the castle outside there rooms where they kiss each other good night and go to bed.

The next morning after breakfast all the monsters were up and getting on with there lives although Celtic Guardian and Flame swordsman were a bit puzzled by the magician's sudden behaviour, they were a lot more hyper then normally,

"Uh…are you two ok?"

"Yeh, why?"

"You two are quite giddy today, did something go on last night or this morning that we don't know about?"

The two looked at each other with a smile and then Mana showed Celtic Guardian and Flame Swordsman the ring on her finger,

"What! Wait he actually…that was…oh will someone else join in before I make a fool of myself"

"Yep, Mahado proposed last night"

"Cool, so when's the day going to be?"

"Uh, I haven't really thought of that yet but it will be as soon as possible"

* * *

well that chapter's done, it was fun to write and i can't help but laugh at the fact i made Dark Magician look all helpless

well next chapter coming soon


End file.
